The Dimension of Suzumiya Haruhi
by Ryukrieger
Summary: In the world of Suzumiya Haruhi, Kyon-kun was supposed to help himself anafter the Disappearance, but somehow, after he restored the Altered-Nagato-san, a Time-Quake, according to Adult Asahina-san or a Dimension-Quake - According to Nagato-san occurred
1. Introduction

**The Dimension of Suzumiya Haruhi**

_**Introduction**_

**Story**: In the world of Suzumiya Haruhi, Kyon-kun was supposed to help himself after the Disappearance, but somehow, after he restored the Altered-Nagato-san (or Disappearance Nagato-san), they can't get back to the present, another Time Quake happened according to Asahina-san, but to Nagato-san, she explained when Kyon-kun asked that it's a Dimensional Quake, could lead to others from other "Worlds" or "Dimensions" to step into their world. Unfortunately, she said that it was because someone or something trying to enter their dimension that cause this "Quake" to happened.

SOS Brigade's members that will appear in the first parts The Dimension of Suzumiya Haruhi:

Kyon: A normal student who was "chosen" by Suzumiya Haruhi.

Nagato Yuki: A humanoid interface, sent by the Integrated Data Sentient Entity.

Asahina Mikuru: A time traveler, her adult version is in this fanfic.

I won't go to deep, since everyone probably know who they are already.

Character from the "Other World":

Ryu "Dragon" Kuridorasha: A high school boy that was chosen by a Justice Spirit named "Legendary Dragon Warrior" (or Dragon for short created by the justice in the heart of human although it took him few thousands years with the incredible power of might and magic, plus his high-tech armor that was given to Ryu. After Chapter 1, his power was "divided" by Unknown, a spirit created from the evil, greed,... of human but put into hibernation because some unknown reason, he took over a corrupted person and used them as his vessel until their life-energy is drained, now Dragon and Ryu only retain their normal form, other elemental power are scattered in different worlds (or dimensions).

Enjeru "Angel" Tenshi: A high school girl, an old classmate of Ryu, she was kidnapped and put in one world. She was controlled by Unknown in a world where she control power of Aqua (water) and partial Light elemental power of Dragon, until she was saved by Ryu and the others, but somehow, she still have those powers. She was given a armor look like a mech name Angelg in the SRW OG series since she insist to stay and help. She's strong on the outside, but really weak and emotional sometime, she's somewhat easy to get angry (not too easy), she's really smart and good at many things. But most of the time, she just do things even Ryu can't understand, and she just has too much personalities.

Kaoru "Phoenix" Fenikkyoi: A high school girl, Ryu's classmate, she was chosen randomly by another Justice Spirit named "Phoenix Striker" (Old name is Phoenix Ranger, but she doesn't like it anymore) because she's Ryu's friend. Phoenix's armor is really like Dragon's, it's also high-tech. But the only different is how it looks. She's really smart. She's energetic, always joke around and talk a lot.

Kyo "Darklord" Kuraidaku: A older friend of Ryu and Kaoru, he is also kidnapped, he's going to be rescue in this world (I think, I haven't work on chapter 2 yet). He's mysterious and funny, he's a master fighter who has learned many martial arts. He also good at calculating and computer.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

The evening of December the eighteenth, I went into the hospital where I later woke up.  
"Yes. So, we must make this turn into that."  
Barefoot, with my jacket over her shoulder, Asahina-san (Big) slowly and quietly walked over.  
One of Asahina-san's (Big) hands went to Asahina-san's (Small) shoulder as she turned her head  
around and looked at Nagato. The Nagato that came here with me walked over to join us. There  
was still someone remaining like they originally were; the fallen "Me" was still lying there.  
Asahina-san (Big) reached out and grabbed Nagato with her free hand.  
"It's up to you, Nagato-san."  
Nagato lightly nodded her head, then stared at herself, as if they were never going to meet again.  
The other Nagato didn't say a word. It might have been my imagination, but she looked very  
lonely. No worries. I still remember what I said then. That "Me" right there will talk to you soon  
enough. That punk will say this, for certain, so come visit with a clear conscience. Don't forget to  
call your boss a 'bastard' for me.  
"Close your eyes, Kyon-kun,"  
Asahina-san (Big) said softly,  
"Don't get time-sick."  
I followed her advice, closing my eyes tightly

Volume 7 - Before they trying to return to the present...

_**Important Note: The Story is set in "real-time" so it's not a "be told" story. That is why I don't use past tenses and use present tenses, instead. So please don't be bother by it since now you know why.**_

Note: Only adult Asahina-san would appear in this.

I don't feel anything, is it because I got used to this time-traveling thing? No, it's not like that. As I open my eyes, we're still there. But the thing is... the "me", younger Asahina-san and the "restored" Nagato disappeared. Only I, the Nagato that was with me and the Adult Asahina-san remain. What the heck is happening? Why aren't we back to the present? As I turn my head to Asahina-san, I see that she let go of our hand, stepped back and sit on the bed. She put one hand on the face and say, a little scare:

**Note: I put names in Japanese order.**

"This... this can't be, why can't we travel back to your time-plane, why?"

Nagato remain silent, standing there without making a move. Suddenly, Asahina-san say:

"What... I can not believe it... another Time-Quake just..."

Another Time-Quake? What is she talking about? I turn to Nagato and ask:

"Nagato, do you know what is happening? What is this Time-Quake that Asahina-san said?"

Nagato slowly turn her head toward me, she say:

"Not a Time-Quake..."

What do you mean, Nagato? Just say something I can understand better.  
"Nagato, explain it"

The expressionless figure continue:  
"Dimensional-Quake, breaking the balance between "Worlds", "Dimensions" and "Universes". Beings from other "Worlds", "Dimensions" and "Universes" can enter this world/dimension."

"Nagato, explain it clearer." - I ask.

"A "Dimensional Crack" is opened. The cause is that something from other Dimensions, Worlds or Universes trying to enter our world, breaking the "wall" between Dimensions, Worlds or Universes."

Um... Nagato, why must you just say Dimension, World or Universe all the time? And I don't really understand what you said.

"Nagato, only Dimension or World or Universe is enough, you don't need to say all three."

"Understood" - She replied quietly then just nod.

Now, Asahina-san stand up, it seems that she was thinking something, then she say:

"Then, it's like someone trying to open the "Door" to our dimension in their?"

She then turn to me:

"It's like the unlimited number of Dimensions is a house with locked doors, people from other dimensions must first break trough their "door", enter the "hallway", then try "Unlocking" or "break" a "door" to other dimensions from that "hallway"."

What? Who would do such a thing? Aren't their world enough to live? Or must they come here to see the SOS Brigade? It's not time for jokes, I must think of something, I say:

"Really? Nagato, is that true? Someone is trying to break into our dimension? But why? What for?"

She stay silent for a few seconds, then turn to me, her face has almost no change, but I think she's hiding something. She suddenly open her mouth and say:

"Just when I restored my other self, a huge Dimensional-Quake occurred."

"How huge was it?"

"Massive"

"So, Nagato, where was it?"

"North High."

What? Then... we need to investigate this, something is happening, and I have a bad feeling about this, please just don't tell me that has anything to do with Haruhi! As I say we need to go to North High and investigate, Nagato and Asahina-san nodded their head. But when we reach the school gate, Nagato suddenly stopped and say:

"Stop..."

I'm surprised, it's the first time as I remember she has taken action before anyone else:

"What is it, Nagato?"

She point toward the gate and say:

"There... a barrier covering the school."

Then there must be something inside there, I think Nagato can do it, she's our best alien and she helped me countless times after all:

"Nagato, can you break that barrier?"

She quietly shake her head slowly. I can't believe that she can't break the barrier, what happened? Why can't she... Asahina-san suddenly take a step back, trembling and say:

"An... another Time-Quake... the time is... the time has..."

Asahina-san, I can't understand if you don't say it.

"The time has stopped."

What do you mean? We're still moving, I ask her:

"Hm? Why? If the time stopped, shouldn't we be freeze as well? Nagato, you know anything?"

She stay quiet a bit, then:

"Another Dimensional-Quake occurred after that Time-Quake. It disabled the Time-Quake's effect on you, you did freeze for 5 days and 4 hours."

Na... Nagato, a few days? How did you know that? I reach my hands out to her and say:

"Nagato, was you... still moving? Even when the Time-Quake occurred?"

"Yes" - She replied

"But... how?"

"I don't need to rely on time nor space to act." - She said.

Nagato... just like that endless summer vacation, you... But I need to ask her something first:

"Nagato... it's just... anyway, where is it?"

"My apartment." - She replied.

Your apartment now? Why is this so-called Dimensional-Quake occurred at a place like that? Haruhi's school is a reasonable reason, but why her apartment?  
As we go to Nagato's apartment, I see everyone is freeze in their place, no, it's not like they're cold. But they're really freeze, not moving, not talking, some even has their smile sticking on their face, I think it'll be painful once they "wake up", their tongues are freeze... wait a minute, why aren't the weather affected by it? Maybe that second Dimensional-Quake affected it, too? But... why us? Why are we affected but not the others? Why?  
When we reach Nagato's apartment, there was no barrier. But then, I see some shadows moving, is there anyone affected by that Dimensional-Quake , too? If there is someone still out there, I must reach them no matter what. I tried to run, but remembering about the dimensional-crackers or something, I asked:

"Nagato, who are they? Were they from our world or..."

She say without revealing any emotion:

"Another dimension."

Then that mean they're the bastards that trying to break into our dimension, huh? Nagato can take care of them easily, I turn to Nagato, it seems that my face was really serious:

"Nagato, we must find out who they are and stop them right on their track. I believe in you, I believe that you can finish them off, and kick their butts back to their dimension."

She looks down for a few milimeters or it's because I was imagining for a second, then look at me and say:

"Okay"

As we run up to where I saw the shadows, I spotted... 1, 2...3, there are 3 of them there. One wearing a coat with some dragon images in the back that make a X mark, but he has his coat's hood cover his head, on his hand, I think I see some kind of "gloves". The other 2 were girls, one of them tied up a ponytail... ponytail huh? Hey wait, not now! She also wear a coat, but a black coat, she doesn't wear gloves, but has some kind of... leather covering or something... cover her arms, link to her middle finger. The other girl leave her hair straight, she wear some kind of long coat, cover her body, so I can't see anything else. Other than that, they wear jeans and sport-shoes.  
It seems that they has yet to notice us, I say:

"Let it be like this, I'll distract them, then you attack them, okay Nagato? That's our plan!"

Okay, it's a bold and stupid plan since we're dealing with Dimensional-Traveler here. As I jumped out and say:

"Hey! You there! How dare you break into our world and mess it up? You..."

The guy in the middle turn his head to me and say:

"You... are Kyon, aren't you?"

The ponytail girl smile a little and say, I must admit, she looks somewhat like Nagato if she's not smiling...

"Then, it means that Yuki and Mikuru are here, too? Right, Ryu?"

The girl with long coat say:

"Enjeru, don't ask such obvious question. Of course Yuki-chan and Mikuru-chan is here."

The Enjeru girl say:

"Just shut up, Kaoru."

I'm totally shocked, who are they? And how did they know our names? How? What is happening, what in the world is happening?


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

What... what is this? How did he know my name? No, everyone...

"Okay, don't just stand there, Nagato-san, Asahina-san, please come out, you don't need Kyon-kun's stu... I mean plan anymore."

The guy said... what was his name? No, it's not the time for that, if they're the ones causing this, we must... we must defeat them and kick their butts in to oblivion. I swing my hand and say:

"You there, you are the ones causing all this problems, aren't you? Get back to your world, dimension or something right now! Or you will..."

"Just calm down, Kyon-kun!"

What do you mean? And why are you calling Kyon, too? Who told you about that?

"Just shut up! Why must I listen to you?"

It seems that the girl with ponytail... I forgot her name, too. What was it... Enji, Angle? Or something? Anyway, it seems that she's going to charge right at me, but that guy stopped her, he telsl her:

"Angel, calm down, you don't need to do anything, we just need to explain everything to him."

Okay, then. Her name is... Enjeru. _Note: "Angel is spelled "Enjeru" in Japanese"._ That guy turn to me and say:

"Okay, Kyon-kun, tell Asahina-san and Nagato-san to come out already. I need to explain this to them as well."

Just... what are you? But maybe I need to call Asahina-san and Nagato out so I can hear this guy's explanations without any worries.

"Okay, then. Asahina-san, Nagato, you guys can come out now. Let's listen to their explanation for this."

Asahina-san walk behind Nagato and slowly get next to me, Nagato is still expressionless as always, while Asahina-san seems a little scare, she seems so cute like that, I think she has enough requirements and she can become Miss World for years. The straight hair girl says something to the guy. He then says:

"Okay, we're not here to fight you or to destroy your world, we're here to help. You did notice the barrier around North High, right? And the first Dimensional-Quake happened there, too. You want to know why? Let me explain..."

The straight hair girl show her face, a beautiful and cute smiling face, she kind of reminding me of the SOS Brigade's "Mysterious Transfer Student", the smiling freak, Koizumi Itsuki. She says while keep on smiling:

"It's cold out here, and it seems Mikuru-chan is freezing, we should go inside, Yuki-chan's apartment is just right here. Let's just get inside."

Why can't you just explain it here, then? But it seems that Asahina-san really is freezing, I need to get her warm before she turns into Mrs. Santa.

"Okay, then. But you better explain it clearly once we're inside."

"Then, let's come in. Yuki-chan, please open the door. And you can call me Kaoru-chan if you want." - The straight hair girl says while smiling.

Nagato open the door and slowly get in, the rest of us follow right behind her, Asahina-san is still a little scare, it seems. As we sit down, Asahina-san stand up, bow quickly and say:

"Plea... please, let me prepare the tea. I'll be... right back."

She then runs to the kitchen, while Nagato sits there quietly and stare at the three of them. After that, Asahina-san brings the tea, her tea is already better than even the fresh water from a spring, I wonder how much she has improve trough all these years, it must be tastier than anything now. I then take a deep breath and drink a little, yes! It's really is the best, I only need to drink this to warm my soul trough this freezing winter.  
The guy suddenly stands up, pulling his hood down, revealing a calm face, he then smiles and say:

"Well, then. Let's introduce ourselves. The girl with your favorite hairstyle, the ponytail here is Tenshi Enjeru, she usually is called Angel due to her name. The energetic and smiling girl here is Funikkyoi Kaoru, she's a little... but anyway, that's our names. "

Oh, you just introduce the 2 girls there. And you forgot to introduce your name? Are you really okay? And how the hell do you know my favorite hairstyle, Haruhi told you about the time she almost end the world that she thought it was a dream?

"What's your name, then?"

"My name is Ryu, Kuridorasha Ryu. And let me explain the reason we're here."

He then walks to the windows, stand by it, close his eyes a bit and say:

"How can I put this?... Okay, let say it like this. We are from another dimension..."

We already know that. He continues:

"But we're the second here, the first Dimensional-Quake was caused by the one named Unknown, and that's his name, not that we don't know his name. He first kidnapped my friend, Kyo, putting parts of my power, Dragon's power into him and controls him against his will to fight against us, or take over a dimension. I, Kaoru, Angel, Dragon and Phoenix have been traveling from world-trough-world to find my power and my friends. Angel here is once kidnapped and must use my Aqua (water) Power and partial of my Light Power to fight against me, trying to defeat me, then Unknown would use her to take over that world, but I managed to defeat her and saved her. This time, after traveling trough a few worlds, I finally spotted Kyo here, I will find him and rescue him from the hand of that Unknown. And the reason he is still holding back without appearing to kill me is unknown, I'm really weak without most of my power, he can defeat me now, but he didn't. And now, I don't think a world with Suzumiya-san would be merely "take over", I think he wants to take her over and control her mind, too. That's why they created the Time-Quake and stopped the time, I enter this world and disable the effect of that on you and the air, the weather and the environments. Of course objects, too... but except for humans, those objects will also be able to move as you touch them."

I can't really understand all of it, but I'm sure you have a lot more to explain. I put my hand on my forehead and say:

"Wait... wait a minute! Who are Dragon and Phoenix, and who is that Unknown guy you're talking about?"

Asahina-san just sits there looking at the table and sometimes look up, I wonder what she is thinking... while Nagato keeps staring at her and blink after 10 seconds, then she looks at the three of them. The guy return to the table, sit down and say:

"Dragon and Phoenix are Justice Spirits, they're created from justice, kindness, love, etc in the humans' hearts. While Unknown is opposite, he's created from the evil, greed, corruption, etc of humans, he's created a lot sooner than Dragon and Phoenix, but somehow got put into hibernation. And for your information, Dragon's and Phoenix's creations took thousands of year because the corruption rate of humans raise trough every generations. If you want to see Dragon and Phoenix, you need to put these on..."

He then takes out a ring, a bracelet and a watch. You intend to give us Christmas presents? Or are you making accessories advertisement? He hand the watch to me, the bracelet to Asahina-san and the ring to Nagato. Asahina-san take a look at it, but not putting it on, Nagato keep staring at it for a while, then look at me and Ryu. He smiles and says:

"Put them on, you'll be able to see Dragon and Phoenix."

The 2 other girls seem to be surprisingly quiet. Asahina-san put the bracelet on her arm and looks at it, she looks so cute like that, she's like a kid who has just received a strange yet beautiful present, meanwhile, Nagato put it on a finger, look at it, but then put her hands on the table and looks at me. Noticing she looks at me, I see that I has yet to put the watch on, the watch isn't working, but I think it's because time has stopped so it won't work even if I touch it, I noticed that all three items he gave us all have dragons on it. As I was wondering how the hell will these... things help us see those spirits, 2 fade figures appear, getting clearer every seconds.  
I was dead surprise, who the heck are they? When it became clear, I see one guy wearing a full-body-samurai-style armor, except that the "metal" armor cover all his body, even his face except for the the eyes area; while the other is a girl also wearing an armor, but the joints are leather, with pointy head covering it, and she doesn't have a mask, only some kind of crowd, a thin one, have gold-color and a phoenix on top.  
Who are they? Are they really spirit? But more importantly, if what Ryu said is true, then there is a cursed bastard in North High, trying to take over this world? Oh my God, why can't you guys just take your fight somewhere else? And you must choose this world, I knew that Haruhi would have something to do with this.


	4. Nightmare Realm 1

**Nightmare Realm 1**

Just as I thought, Haruhi has some... Ah... urg... my head... Asahina...san, Na..gato... *thud*

Arg... urg... where is this? I'm sure I was in Nagato's apartment. What is this place? It's so dark, I can't see a thing. It's so strange. I stand up, start to walk ahead, then to the side, everywhere. This can't be, where the hell is this place? It has no wall, nothing, only the pitch black is present, but wait... how can I still see myself in this darkness?

*Tock*

Suddenly, the whole place is now illuminated. A hallway, with decorations all over the walls with lights on it. But... how? I was walking and running in all directions, how come I didn't bump to anything at all? This is freaky. Damn, what the hell is this place?

I keep walking forward, it seems endless, after half an hour I was as tired as Shamisen after playing with my sister. Now I noticed the floor has a purple carpet, cover the whole floor and keep on straight ahead. I just sit there for a few minutes then keep walking ahead. But where is Asahina-san and Nagato? And where are those from the other world... Ryu, Kaoru and Enjeru? Where are they? They're just not here, but where are they? This is not right, something is not right...

I keep walking, but suddenly the lights shut for a few seconds and it's on again, but this time, it's a room, how the heck? How can a hallway turn into a damn small room like this? This room is small, like the SOS Brigade's room but a little bigger, there is a table in the center, a windows but the only thing I can see is darkness. I see a computer and a chair near the table... wait, a computer? Then there might be a chance.

I quickly sit down the chair and turn the computer on, I see the cursor... I hope...

YUKI.N: Are you there?

That appear, that must be Nagato...

"Yes, I'm here"

YUKI.N: We're in an unknown Dimension.

"Nagato, I already knew that, the thing I need to know is where are you and the other? I'm in a strange room, and I don't think there is a door."

YUKI.N: Asahina Mikuru, Kuridorasha Ryu, Funikkyoi Kaoru and Tenshi Enjeru locations are unknown. I can not find them anywhere.

"What about your location? Where are you? You didn't tell me about your location."

YUKI.N: My location is...

"Nagato, where are you?"

"Nagato? Nagato! Answer me! Nagato!"

Damn in, Nagato, what happened over there? I must do something. As I turned my head around I see that the room has change, it's like another room, with smashed and crashed furniture lying all over the place. What the hell? This can't be happening, where am I now?

*Crack*

I turn around and a door appear, and something is ramming it, and it's huge, I can see the whole door cracking and falling apart, what is it? Don't tell me it's a Celestial! This... I must find somewhere to hide... as I turn back, the smashed and crashed furniture are recovered,but blocking the way, I can't get pass or find anywhere to hide, what should I do?

*Crack... crack~ack"

Oh no! The door is breached, I closed my eyes and think that this is it, Haruhi, I wish you're happy about this! I die because you attracted the attention of that Unknown bastard!

"Ah, it looks like I came just in time, hm? Hey, Kyon-kun, stop standing there, open your eyes!"

A mysterious yet familiar voice appeared, I open my eyes and see someone in a white full-body coat with hood covering half of his face, I see belt with knifes on his waist, 2 fingerless gloves and 2 strange boots. And what not surprise me is... he's standing on a cursed blue giant, but wait... it's not a Celestial, it's something different yet similar to the Celestial. As I "regained control" over my body, I run to him, grab his coat and ask:

"You there, where are we? WHAT is this place? And..."

"Calm down, but first, I'm Ryu, I can't believe you forgot me so easily. And second, we need to get out of here first, we can't risk staying here, I'll just..."

Forgot? Who is covering his face, anyway?

"Hold it, we need to find Asahina-san, Nagato and your friends!"

He pushes my hands down and say:

"No, we can't."

"And why is it?"

"Because we're not in the same place as they are, this is not a normal dimension, staying is the worst choice, this dimension is too unstable to stay. Beside, I don't think they're in the same dimension, and this might just be a temporary dimension. I'm sure Kaoru-san and Enjeru-san would be on their ways and find the others."

You're calling them "san"? I didn't remember that you ever call them "san" in the first place. But wait, Nagato suddenly cut connection, there must be something happened there.

"Ryu, just before you arrive, I was talking to Nagato, you know a lot about our world, right? So you must know how I and her can communicate... trough that computer over there... wait, where is the computer? Forget it, but I think something happened to Nagato, she suddenly just stopped!"

"I understand, we'll go back to your world first, then we'll see if they have returned."

"Okay, let's go quickly."

He put his hands on my shoulder and say:

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll be fine."

What? Suddenly, it's pitch black, wait what? And a split second later, I'm back at Nagato's apartment, and see Ryu still wearing that coat in front of me. When I haven't snapped out of it yet, he say:

"It seems... I was wrong..."

When I look behind him, it was Asahina-san and Nagato, unconscious and lying in the laps of Dragon's friends, Kaoru and Enjeru. But... how? Even Nagato is unconscious, just... how?

As I look at Ryu, I see a straight, serious and somewhat angry face, he mumbles:

"Nightmare... Realm..."

**_Note: The mark in the original (the "bigger" mark) can't seem to work so I'll replace it with ":" for Nagato-san's lines on the computer._**


	5. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

This is not really happening, how can Nagato faint? How? What can make her faint? Just what? This is...

"Okay, Kyon-kun. This is not good. You know what the dimension you just been in is?"

Ryu turn and make a serious face. After I pulled myself together, I say:

"What is it? What is that freaky hallway, what is that room?"

He walk toward the windows, put his back against the wall, cross his arm and say:

"Nightmare Realm, it will "transport" the "target" to a temporary dimension..."

That's why he said it might just be a temporary dimension earlier.

"That Nightmare Realm is one of them, it will create a somewhat peaceful and normal view at first, but as you proceed, everything get worse. Remember the room? It just keep changing. And creating creatures that you wouldn't want to see the most or just randomly pick one you've seen, heard or read."

Unbelievable, who created that Realm? And why, is that Unknown bastard trying to torture us?

"Is it... Unknown?"

"Yes, Unknown created Nightmare Realms to torture their targets, make them weak, unable to fight... only if we have nothing to do with it. But they're late once again, we've come just in time. I came just in time when you're in that room, or you'll be crush by that altered-Celestial."

Wait... you're saying that it's a Celestial, too? How could it move freely outside Haruhi's Closed Space? Just how?

"Wait a minute, Ryu. What do you mean? How can that thing just come out of Haruhi's Closed Space? Tell me."

"Like I said, Altered. It is a Altered-Celestial. Unknown must have done it. He have great power in altering the Soulless, the Heartless, the mindless creatures of any world."

You say world and dimension... can you just choose one?

"Now, let me get this straight. That Unknown used his power to alter that Celestial and tell it come after me and take my head? Why would he do that? He can just finish me off at anytime."

"Because... we're with you and... Haruhi-san wanted you to be safe, so they can't get you by normal method."

Wait again, Haruhi wanted me to be safe? That's...

"But... I think we'll learn more if we ask Angel-san and Kaoru-san. They rescued Asahina-san and Nagato-san, after all."

You're calling them "san" and call me "kun"? Now that is just... but I don't have time to think about it. I need to know what happened to Nagato and Asahina-san. Ryu turn his head toward them and ask:

"Angel-san, Kaoru-san. Who did you rescued?"

You need to ask such obvious question? I think Enjeru there must have rescued Nagato since Nagato is lying in her lap. Enjeru put Nagato's head on a pillow, drink some tea and say:

"I found Nagato..."

Told you so.

"I think I found her in a... let me see... a garden. But that was one strange garden. There was grass all over the garden and it was snowing, but the grass isn't covered in white, but only a little. I was at the door, I think it's a mansion or some sort..."

What? A mansion? As I look at Ryu, his face change a little.

"As I walk toward the garden, I found her lying unconscious. Then the snow got strange, it suddenly flash... but not white light, but black. The snow then turned black for a few seconds then turn back to white as I walk. I... um... stand still for a while and the snow is normal again, I then continue walking but nothing happened. When I reached her, the grass turned black, the sky turned gray, the snow stopped in its place and then rise back to the sky. I was... scared, but only a little! So I used the armor you gave me, Ryu. After 5 minutes, everything returned to normal. I picked her up and then get out of that sca... cursed garden..."

Ryu walk toward the table and sit down. He turn his face to Kaoru, he ask her to tell us about Asahina-san's place. She seems confused then say:

"Er... um... well, it isn't much but... well... Anyway, this is what I remembered. It was a rooftop or something, I think it's a really big house, it's yellow or golden, I think. On the rooftop, there were some tower-like structures. I found her standing near a wall, trembling and shaking. When I come closer, she actually yelled, startled me. When I got closer, a shadow fly by, just like that and she fainted. I pulled out my weapon, the Phoenix Bow but the shadow has gone, I ran to her. I look around and suddenly a metal cube is throw at me. I just freaked out and get out of that scary place. I don't want to get back there ever again."

Ryu put his hand on the table, he say:

"Do you remember what that "big house" looks like?"

She thinking for a few minutes, putting her finger on her chin, she say:

"I remembered. It's really big, there was a staircase leading to some kind of hallway, I think it has carpet cover all of it, the wall is... it has lights on it. I think it's a golden hallway. It..."

Ryu suddenly slam at the table, stand up and say:

"Then... then it's not a temporary dimension after all."

The other two seem a little shock... no wait, only Kaoru was shock, Enjeru's face turn serious and look at Ryu. He continue while walking around the room:

"That dimension is probably created by Unknown, but not a temporary dimension. The places that we were in, they were in a same dimension. There is a chance that Unknown or his lackeys might be there. We must get back now."

Kaoru then say:

"Wait... hey Ryu, are you kidding? I was freaked out like a cat meet a dog while I was there, I don't want to come back again. Please, Ryu!"

"No, we must get back, but don't you worry. We're together, not separated this time, you know!"

Enjeru stand up, put her hand on Kaoru's shoulder and say:

"*sigh* Kaoru, just accept it already. We don't have much time."

I stepped in and say:

"What about Asahina-san and Nagato? You would just let them here?"

Ryu turn to me, smile and say:

"Don't worry, they'll wake up in no time. They're not in that world alone long enough to be unconscious forever."

I notice that was a half-mouth smile, or was that the right description? Anyway, I guess we'll just wait until Nagato and Asahina-san wake up. As I just sit there, the others are talking about something. Why don't they let me know?  
A while later, Nagato's eyes start to open. I ran up and ask her:

"Hey, Nagato! Nagato! Are you alright?"

She is still lying there, she say:

"I'm alright. Don't worry."

That's a relief, as she trying to get up. I help her, she then sit by the table looking at the other three. They smile and seem to be happy when Nagato woke up. But Nagato... just what happened? What did they do to you?

"Hey, Nagato..."

She turned her face toward me, as slowly and as emotionless as ever.

"What happened."

Her eyes closed for a little bit and she say:

"Need not to know."

What? Nagato, what happened that made you unable to speak about it? Just what?

Asahina-san then slowly open her eyes, I help her stand up. Kaoru run up and make some jokes I can't understand, maybe the girls can understand, maybe? Ryu and Enjeru walk up to us and say:

"Looks like we're all okay now. Let's get in that dimension... again."


	6. Unknown Dimension: Nightmare Realm 2

Unknown Dimension I: The Battle Begin...  
Nightmare Realm 2

Well, I really don't want to get back in that freaky place at all. Ryu suddenly say:

"Oh, wait a minute. Before we get back in there again, I must warn you, another Nightmare Realm might be occurred again."

Asahina-san looks confused, but then she says in a... confuse tone:

"Wa.. wait a minute, why must we go back in that again? I... I don't really..." - she seems scared - "I don't really understand."

Asahina-san... you just woke up, so I wouldn't expect you to understand... but when you look confused, you seems like a cherry blossoms blooming on the first days of Spring. Ryu turn to her, then to Enjeru and say:

"Enjeru, you... would you explain everything to her?"

"Well... okay!"

Now that was a quick. He continues and says:

"Well... as I said, we might tumble into another Nightmare Realm, but don't worry, we're going be together this time... at least 2 of us will be together."

You make it sounds like it'll be a walk in yard. I reach out my hand to him, put it on his shoulder and say:

"Okay, Ryu. But what are we going to do with those altered-Celestial, I think you just defeated the last one because it doesn't have an eye on his back."

He smirks, revealing a half-mouth smile and says:

"No worry, we'll deal with them... I meant... we have 3 overpowered humans here."

Sorry, I don't think you really are humans. But well, you guys are strong, so I guess I can agree with that. As I close my eyes and cross my arms, the Kaoru girl says:

"Hey, Ryu! Did you forget?"

"Eh? Forget what?" - Ryu answered while raising his eyebrow. Seriously, can't you be serious?

"Oh no, you didn't. Did you forget that we **can't** synchronize with Dragon and Phoenix while we're in that dimension? The only things that will work are our powers and weapons, the armors and most of its strong point can't do a thing, we can't even create or alter anything in that dimension."

"Oh~oh! That! Well... I didn't forget, it won't matter anyway." - He just wave his hand and smile.

"What do you mean by that? You're so..."

Looks like Kaoru is going to hit Ryu as she raise his hand, well, poor guy.

*Bam*

Er... why that sound? Shouldn't it be something like...

"What was that? We must make a jump now, they've found us. Kyon-kun, you're with me, Kaoru-san will go with Asahina-san while Enjeru will go with Nagato-san. Quickly, we don't have much time."

Enjeru and Kaoru quickly grab Nagato and Asahina-san. What was that? What was that sound? Woa... and Ryu! Why are you pulling my hand? Everything start to go dark, *sigh*, here we go again! As I open my eyes, I see Ryu next to me, he put the hood on, I notice strange long metal "armbands" on both of his wrist and a sword and some knifes around his belt, his back. He looks at me and says:

"Okay! Kyon-kun, bad news and good news. The good news is we're safe for now, and the bad news is that we're separated, Angel-san, Kaoru-san, Asahina-san and Nagato-san aren't here, so there is a chance that we might be in another Nightmare Realm. But well, I've been trough many, so I know how to crack it. Just get moving."

Well... okay, I just don't want to meet that scary altered Celestial again, ever and ever. I hope this will be over soon enough. And we still need to find the others, so I guess we'll keep going forward... Like we have any other thing to do except for keep going forward!

Ryu start walking and I follow right behind him, now I take a look around, it's like a rooftop, the sky is covered with thick gray and black clouds, the floor is full of mist, I can barely see my feet, hope nothing will pop out and drag me down. I call and tell him:

"Hey, Ryu. It looks like we're on a rooftop, you got any ideas where we should go? This place looks like the place Asahina-san fainted..."

"That's it! Why am I so stupid!" - The guy do a face palm.

And what? Maybe you really does have a simple mind but... what exactly are you talking about? He continues:

"Okay, I just forgot that the places are connected in this dimension, so I think the garden would be somewhere around here, follow me!"

Wait a minute, Ryu. The place is full of mist, how are you going to find the garden? Ryu wander around the edges of the rooftop, he stopped at one and says:

"He... hey! Kyon-kun, I've got it, the garden is down here! Grab my arm! We're going to jump!"

Okay, well, we'll just jump... wait, are you kidding? Didn't you see how high it is? It's suicide!

"Hm? What are you doing? Grab my arm, you're going to be okay, I'm a professional at this."

You make it sounds like it's easy. Are you serious? Oh well, someone might be down there, so I guess I'll try and follow this guy. I grab his arm. He jumps on the ledge and jumps down, pulling my arms and putting me on his back. It's a little long for a jump, it's like 4 or 5 seconds already, just how high this is? *Crack* Oh, boy! I guess his bones are busted.

"Okay, we're here, let's get into the middle of that garden and see if anyone is there. Come on, let's go!"

Wait, what? I'm sure I heard a crack! Hm? Oh wait a minute... I look at the ground and I see that it's the ground that is crushed, not his bones. This guy's bones are made of metal or something?  
As we proceed to the middle of the garden. We found Asahina-san and Kaoru standing there looking around. Kaoru saw us, I think she's telling Asahina-san about it, then they both run toward us. Asahina-san says:

"Ky... Kyon-kun. I'm so confused, I don't know what is this place!"

Ryu turns around and ask Kaoru:

"Hey, Kaoru-san. What were you doing?"

"Um... nothing!" - She boldly answer.

I hear a sigh from Ryu, as he's going to say something... *bam* *crack*  
A blue giant appear before our eyes, this one is even bigger than the Celestial, it's just as big as the door, and now it's as big as the building, what the heck? Ryu smiles and says:

"Oh... an altered-Celestial, well... it's time for some practice."

Why practice, Ryu? Why? Can't you see that it's like a hundred feet?


	7. Unknown Dimension II: Nightmare Realm 3

**Unknown Dimension II: Shugo Enjeru no Nagato**

**(The Guardian Angel of Nagato)****  
****Nightmare Realm 3**

While the others are scared, and Kaoru says:  
"AH!"

Okay, she just screamed, didn't say anything. Ryu smirk and say in a really small and low tone  
"Power of Justice... Strength of the Dragon. Legendary Dragon Warrior, synchronize!"

Is that a joke? Is he really serious? Ryu turn to me and laugh:  
"Ha ha, I'm kidding, just a joke. Synchronize!"

I hear a faint voice:  
"Finally..."

But what was that voice? All suddenly, there is something... clothe? Fabric? Appearing and Attached to Ryu's body and run from his foots to his head. His appearance changed... his hair turned silver, even his coat changed. He pulls his hood to cover his head... He looks somewhat like...

image. gamespotcdn .net /gamespot /images /2010 /164 /996093_20100614_640screen015 .jpg

(Remove the space)

_**Note: I used Ezio's image because I can't draw and his clothe is closest to Ryu's clothe in my mind.**_  
He just crouch in... a special way, spreading his hand and lower his body, he jumps straight to the Altered-Celestial, as the Celestial trying to grab him, he... did he just vanish in thin air? He reappear right behind the Celestial, using his palms to hit it on the head, sliding his hands down to the neck and... wait, not only his palms, but there are two blades hidden under his sleeves...  
*Earthquake*

Wah... what was that? Urg... as I look at Ryu, the Celestial was ripped into two pieces... so, that's why you said it was only practice, Ryu? He quickly jump to me and say:  
"Come on! We need to get moving, we need to find Angel-san..."

Wait, what about Nagato? As I tried to say it, he continues:  
"And Nagato-san."

Did you read my mind, Ryu?  
We enter the big house there, we see the "Hallway" I was in last time I was here... it was really tiring. *sigh* I don't want to walk again. Ryu looks around then he say:  
"Okay, Kyon-kun. Climb on my back, Asahina-san, you'll be on Kaoru-san's back. We're going to dash. Kaoru-san? Sync with Phoenix and get going, will you?"

Kaoru got surprised, I think. She seems... panic? She says:  
"... Oh? Eh? Ah... what? Ah... right, alright."

It seems she was still scared of the Celestial... this makes me wonder... how come she's still scare of creatures like that if she has traveled trough many worlds? Or was it only Ryu? Anyway, I'll just climb to Ryu's back, that would be better...

"Okay! Here we go..." - Ryu said.

Let me see how fast can you go...~oh! Wha, that's... fast!  
*brake*  
Wha..! That was fast, he just ran in like a few seconds, while it took me like half an hour to get here... or was it an hour?  
Ryu takes some kind of "radar" out, there is a white dot and a purple dot. I ask him:  
"Hey, Ryu! What are those dots?"

He smile and answer:  
"Those... "dots" are Angel-san and Nagato-san, it looks like they're together and..."

*beep beep*  
There is a voice coming out of the radar:  
"Hey, Ryu! Glad to see you're in range, come and help us quick, there are some freaky... ahhh! *cling* *clang* *roar*... skeletons here, I don't know when will I be out of ammo, Yuki-chan seems... HEY YAH! Angelic Arrow!... where was I? Oh yeah, Yuki-chan seems pretty strong, I don't think she'll be out of commission soon. Hey, you stupid skeleton! I'm talking to Ryu here! Get back to your grave! Mirage Sword! Yah!... well, can't talk now, come quick."

Ryu drags me running while looking at the radar... how can this guy run THIS fast and looking at the radar at the same time? 1 minute later, Enjeru speaks again:  
"Ryu! Come quick, Yuki-chan has been stabbed by some kind of knife, it disappeared right away and she fainted... *shooting arrows sounds* *swords' sounds*... I don't know how long I can hold, quickly Ryu, come quick!"

Ryu yells:  
"Angel! Angel! I'll be there right away! Come on, we must get there... NOW!"

Ryu then drags me and others then run with lighting speed, why is he running this fast? Enjeru can hold them off for a while. When we reach a door, he raises his left arm, put his right arm on the left arm's wrist.  
*Bang*

Smokes coming from his left's wrist. The door collapsed, he then runs inside toward Enjeru standing right there after telling Kaoru to protect me and Asahina-san. I can hear him:  
"Angel, are you alright? Are you hurt?"

Enjeru answer him:  
"What? Why are you asking me that? Don't underestimate me, you know!"

He smiles and says:  
"Yup, you're still alright. Let's get out of here first."

She answers and nods:  
"We... well, okay."

He picks Nagato up and run out, throwing something inside and...  
*bang*

The whole room exploded and drag all the skeletons inside with it. I ask Ryu:  
"So... where will we go next?"

Ryu turned to me, sit down, smile and say:  
"Let's just take a break, Angel-san must be tired, she has been there for a while."

So we all sit down for a while.  
He turns to Enjeru and say:  
"Angel-san, nice job. You've done a great job protecting Nagato-san. I'll use the Draganalyzer and analyze Nagato-san's damages right now."

He takes out some kind of strange small device, placing it on Nagato's head.  
"Hm? Wait... this is a data-termination program, I'll hack and stop it before it can execute right now..."

*click* *click* *tock* *tick*  
"Okay, done. She should be fine. Now Angel-san, I must thank you for..."

When we turn to Enjeru, she already fainted. Ryu runs to her and yell:  
"Angel-san? Angel! What happened? Arg... Draganalyzer, analyzer Angel now!"

"So... Angel, that's why the termination progress was too slow, you... look at your hand... you grabbed and pulled the knife out even before it can fully penetrate Nagato-san's body, huh? You really are our Guardian Angel."

So that Enjeru girl saved Nagato from a fatal wound and took it for herself... why would she do that? For a complete stranger? Why? I ask Ryu:  
"Hey, Ryu! Will Enjeru be alright?"

He smiles and says:  
"She'll be alright, but it looks like we'll take a longer break..."

I lean against the wall, talking to Asahina-san:  
"Asahina-san, so... what do you think?"

"Um... ano... I don't know, this is really scary and strange, I don't really know what to do at all."

"Ryu has been taking care of Enjeru ever since he knew what happened... what do you think about that?"

"Well, I think Enjeru-san really helped a lot, or else Nagato-san will be badly injured already, I just hope she'll recover soon."

"I hope so, Asahina-san, but what will we do here?"

"I hope we can restore time and space soon. I hope this will be over soon enough, Kyon-kun."

I just look at Ryu and Enjeru after that, Kaoru was sitting next to us looking at them, too. She suddenly says:  
"Don't worry, guys. Ryu will get us out of here, he was the one that fight trough many worlds after all, we were just doing navigation jobs."

So that's why he has way too many experiences. Now I know why he didn't even flinch or show any signs of scare when he face the giant Celestial... Ryu, just what have you been trough?


	8. Unknown Dimension III: Nightmare Realm 4

**Unknown Dimension III: Kyõi no Euspã - Phoenix of The Esper**  
**Nightmare Realm 4 - Finale**

Ryu is taking care of the fainted Enjeru on the floor, I wonder if she's okay... Asahina-san suddenly speak up:  
"I hope she's okay, Kyon..."

And she reveals her angelic smile that can even heal a wounded Angel. We've been here for 30 minutes, my stamina is recovered, I'm also getting used to this cursed space... I wonder when we can get out of here and kick that Unknown bastard's butt.  
"Asahina-san, I think..."

"Okay, let's get moving." - Ryu stood up and said.

What? Isn't SHE fainted?  
"Okay, Ryu. But how do you expect to get Enjeru moving? Shouldn't we wait for her to wake up?"

He smiles and say:  
"No, I'll just carry her."

"What if we ran into anymore troubles on the way?'

"What if we ran into any trouble while we're here? Shouldn't it be better to move on? We'll be a sitting duck like this. And we need to get out of the nightmare realm."

"Well... Hmm." - I think for a second - "You've got a point."

I turned to Asahina-san and say:  
"Asahina-san, it looks like we'll continue."

Asahina-san stands up and answer:  
"Wha... what about Enjeru-san?"

"We..."

Ryu stopped me by saying:  
"She'll be fine, don't worry about it. She's strong."

"But... well, if you say so..." - Asahina-san seems worry.

Kaoru stands up, put her hand on Ryu's shoulder and say:  
"Now now Ryu... you care so much about Enjeru-chan and now you say that... it's not fair, I'm here, too, you know!" - She smiled... "evil" smiled... now she looks like Asakura... damn, just don't remind me of her!

Anyway, what did Kaoru say? What does she mean by that?  
Ryu seems confused, steps back and say:  
"Wha... what? Wa... wait a minute, I was just... I meant, she is strong, you know that, right? And she's our friend, isn't she?"

"Hm... what's wrong? What's with that face and reaction, Ryu?"  
Then she giggled... and laughed.  
"Haha... come on, Ryu! Why so serious?"

"Er... an...anyway, we need to go, let's go."

"Okay!" - She keeps on smiling even after that... she DOES remind me of Asakura Ryoko, who "almost" killed me with her "killer smile".

I noticed Nagato-san is silently standing beside me with her expressionless face looking at Enjru, and Asahina-san on the other side. Ryu puts one of Enjeru's arm on his shoulder then "drag and carry" her trough the "hallway". After we walked for a bit, I turned around and... what the heck? Where did that room go? There was a corner with the door there, where is it? Arg... maybe I should get used to this Nightmare Realm.  
As we walked, I asked Nagato:  
"Nagato... what happened in there? What happened to you?"

She keeps walking and keep her poker face straight ahead.  
"We first arrived in this dimension in that room. The illusions come out from the dimensional cracks on the walls..."

"Wait, Nagato, did you just say... illusions?"

"Yes, because this dimension is a Nightmare Realm. It only exist for the purpose of bringing illusions to anyone that get in..."

"So... in short, that means Nightmare Realms bring "nightmare" to any trespassers inside it?"

"Yes."

"Nagato, continue, the part when you and Enjeru get hurt."

"While we were fighting the illusions, I felt something..."

Something, Nagato? Something?

"You don't know what it is?"

"No."

"Then... when it charged at you from behind, you weren't able to react but Enjeru was and she grabbed the thing trying to hit you? Its weapon?"

"Yes."

"Well, what hit yo..."

*slam*!

"Ouch! What the HELL was that?"

I fell to the ground, Asahina-san and Nagato were luckier, they didn't crash into... into... into whatever it is. I stand up, I see nothing ahead of me, Ryu and Enjeru are in front of me, I reach my hands out and "touch" some sort of "wall", invisible wall.  
"Er... Ryu? What is this?"

"Hm... it seems that they want to separate us... I'll carry Enjeru-san and continue on this side, you and the others go that way..."

He pointed his finger behind me, I look back and see the hallway changed again, now it's a three-way-road. But the way Ryu told us to go is... stranger, it has more red color with red balls... and... are those red spheres flying around? Now this is freaky!  
"Then... how are we going to regroup, Ryu?"

"I don't know... but it'll be soon, as soon as we take this Nightmare Realm down, everything will be return to normal."

Oh, thanks, that help a lot. He smiles, look at Enjeru, then Kaoru and say:  
"Kaoru-san... protect them, will you? Nagato-san, too. You guys are the only ones powerful now. We'll regroup later, see you."

Then he carrying Enjeru and walk away, we turned around and walk toward the freaky hallway with Kaoru leading us. She turns back, show the killer smile that reminded me of Asakura and say:  
"Don't worry! We'll be..."  
*bang*  
"...fine."

I don't feel like I can trust you like that... Asahina-san walks toward her, knee down and say:  
"Are you okay, Kaoru-san?"

"I'm... I'm okay, don't worry."

Oh... I don't know about that. When I take look, she hit a weird big big pole standing in the way. I walk to it, put my hand on it.  
"Weird... what is this?"

As I keep my hand on it and go around it... *click*... *crash* A piece of the pole fell out.  
"Ky... Kyon-kun... come here..."

Asahina-san? I walk back to them, she points at the pole, I look at it and I see a white door slowly open, Kaoru says:  
"Let's step inside, it isn't a trap."

How do you know that? Or maybe something is wrong when you hit your head on the pole?  
But we get in it anyway. It's surprisingly big inside.  
"So, Kaoru. What will we do..." *bam* "NOW~OWwww~~~!"

The whole space just crash down... we're FLYING inside it!  
"Just how far are we gonna fall~all?"

*Crack* Suddenly it stopped in mid-air... *thud*  
"Urg", "Arg!", "Ah!", "..." were our reactions, you probably know the silence belong to Nagato.

As we stand up, my eyes are still close, I swing my hand and yell:  
"Just what was THAT?"

*ding* The "door" slowly open... Eh?... Er... are you kidding me? Is this some kind of elevator?  
After the door is opened, we walk inside and see red spheres flying around.  
*tick*

Some hit me on the head, they keep doing that, I get mad and swing my arms aimlessly around. Kaoru stop me with her hands and say:  
"Wait, Kyon. They're... telling us something, it's like they want us to follow them."

How do you know that? You can talk to them or something?  
Then they fly away... Kaoru drags Asahina-san's arm, run toward them and say:  
"Come on! Let's follow them, will ya?"

Sure... but I have a bad feeling about this, that's all.  
We follow them, when we hit the dead end, there's a door. The red spheres try hitting it, like telling us to break it down, I try knocking and ramming it, but no use. Kaoru pulls me back, then say:  
"Looks like my powers can be used in here, I wonder why. Phoenix Spear!"

A spear appeared out of nowhere and it's in Kaoru's hand. She steps back, point the spear at the door.  
"Phoenix Striker!"

*crack*... *crash*  
The door crashed down, Kaoru then wave her hand and point inside, so I guess we'll get inside... with Kaoru take the lead, of course. As we walk in, there are a bunch of pipes and big wires everywhere, there is also green light and a little dark. When we see another door, it's unlock, so we just open it and get inside. Kaoru stands like she's dead with her mouth wide open, Nagato looking straight into the room, Asahina-san gasped and say:  
"Ky... Kyon-kun, that... that... that is..."

She pointed toward something inside the room, I walk to in front of it and look inside...  
"Wait! How is that possible? Koizumi? Koizumi? Hey, Koizumi! Can you hear me? Answer me!"

He's inside some kind of big capsule, he seems to be KOed.  
"Urg... what is he doing in that thing? I must get closer."

I try to get closer but... *beep beep beep*, a dammed bunch of humanoid robots appear...  
"Damn! Get out of my way? What did you do to Koizumi?"

"May I answer this question you? Kyon-kun?"

A cheerful girl voice appear, a dark figure with long hair is appearing... "she" has long... blue hair?  
"Wait... wait... wait a minute... aren't you... aren't you?"

"That's right, Kyon-kun. It's me, it's been quite a while, you haven't forgot me, have you?"

How can I forget? You tried to kill my twice...  
"How... how did you... why are you here?"

"Well, it's Unknown-sama that bring me here..."

She says it while using both hands to hold her knife. She smiles and say:  
"Anyway... we must finish this soon enough, I have my orders, you know?"

She keeps smiling... that smile can kill, that is...  
"Kyon-kun and everyone else. Prepare to die! Uh huh!" *smiled*

She charges at me, Nagato coming from behind me once again grab her knife pointing toward my face.  
"Oh? Nagato-san, you're standing in my way again?"

"I have nullified your data link once, I will do that again..." - She said it with a straight face.

And once again this... scene... once again... Nagato's hand is bleeding. Asakura... just what? And why are you still wearing North High uniform?  
"Stay out." - Nagato silently said and push me back... really hard.

Kaoru walks toward me and say:  
"Remember the watch Ryu gave you? They don't only help you see Dragon and Phoenix, but they also act as shield, click the button on the watch."

I look at the watch and see a red button... aren't red buttons bad?  
"Just press it already! I need to fight, too, you know!"

"Okay okay."  
*tick*

Some kind of barrier cover me and Asahina-san, who is standing right next to me.  
"You'll be fine now..."

Kaoru turns to the robots blocking the way, she says:  
"Come on, you lifeless pieces of junk! I'll kick your asses into the junkyard!"

Er...  
"Kaoru.. what was tha..."

"Phoenix, synchronize!"

She isn't listening! She looks somewhat like... Zhao Yun from Dynasty Warriors 6 game

images2 DOT wikia DOT nocookie DOT net / _ _ cb20080731094705/dynastywarriors/images/thumb/9/91/Zhaoyun_cgDOTjpg/600px-Zhaoyun_cg .jpg

Note: I know, Zhao Yun is a guy, but I'm talking about his and Kaoru's armors, they're kind of similar. The image only serve the purpose of seeing Zhao Yun more clearly if you don't know him, it contains no malicious contents, the image is taken from Wiki (Replace DOT with "." and remove the space)

Her spear also changed, its top has phoenix's symbol, and phoenix's tail running from it bottom to the top. She just recklessly charge right into the the mindless guarding robots...  
"Asahina-san, maybe we should sit down and take a little break."  
"Um... okay."

Asahina-san seems scare and worry, but that also makes her so cute. It calms my mind, she really can be Miss Universe for years. From Asakura and Nagato fight, they keep fighting...  
"Nagato-san, why don't you join Unknown-sama? Once he took over this dimension, he won't treat you badly."

"No."

"Aww... Nagato-san, why so straight?" *smile*

"I will protect this dimension."

"Huh?" - she seems surprised - "Why?"

She jumped back, shooting bunches of metal pieces at Nagato. Nagato raise a barrier and it "absorb" or the shards.  
"You need not to know. It will be too much for you to comprehend."

"Aw! Nagato-san!"

She throws her knife toward Nagato... I think that it won't work.  
*crash*  
The barrier is down! How the heck?

"He he, you remember the knife almost kill you before? It's that one." *smile*

Damn it, Asakura! Can you stop smiling while trying to kill others?  
Nagato looks like she's going to dash toward Asakura, but then she dashes back, take the knife and...  
"Data nullified..."

The knife turns into sand and disappear.  
"Nagato-san, what did you do that for?"

To prevent you from killing everyone, of course.  
"Now it's your turn."

"It won't be that easy, Nagato-san!" *smile*

Asakura disappear into the darkness...

"Urg! Ho... how did you find me?"

They're right in front of me, Nagato is holding Asakura's neck.  
"You've become more powerful, but it's still not enough. Data link nullification sequences are running."

Asakura then starting to turn into sand once again.  
"My, my... it seems even with Unknown-sama's power, I still can't beat you... Nagato-san, this time you will win again, but can you go on? There are more factions out there that will try to harm you sooner or later, and your boss might turn against you. Are you okay with that?"

Nagato keeps silence...

"*sigh* I guess after all this, a backup will always a backup... well, good bye now. Enjoy yourselves while it lasts." *smile*

She disappeared completely again. Nagato standing in front of me... fortunately, she's unhurt this time. When we turn to Kaoru...  
"Hiya! Take this your rusty robots!"...

A second later...

"Woa woa... watch out, you stupid robot! You almost hit me!"

Er... are you really fighting, Kaoru?

"Oh? The others are finished? Then I'll finish this, too. Phantom Phoenix!"

She throws her spear into one robot, run toward it and disappear on the way, so is the spear. Then the spear appear again with flame on its head, sweep in circle and all the robots in the area are destroyed. The it disappear again, Kaoru then just...  
*flash* *bang*

One robot explode, she attacks in a flash and all of them fall pretty quickly... Asahina-san is suprised:  
"Wow..."

Kaoru appear right in front of us, that just freak me out for sure.  
"So, everyone. Shall we rescue our sleeping prince?"

Are you referring to sleeping beauty or something?  
She approach the capsule, playing with the circuit for a while and...  
*click*  
The capsule is opened, Koizumi fall down into Kaoru's arms.  
"Hey... Itsuki-kun... wake up."

Koizumi slowly open his eyes, looking at everyone, he stands up and ask:  
"Huh? Wait... why am I here? Asahina-san? Nagato-san? Kyon-kun? Why are you here?"

Hm... you look even more confused than I was, Koizumi. But shouldn't I be the one who should ask that question, hm?


	9. Unknown Dimension IV

**Unknown Dimension IV: Maze of Darkness...**

Koizumi was "awaken" by us, locked up tight inside some kind of capsule full of purple water but he's still alive... neat, huh? Kaoru speaks up:

"Okay, well... Yuki-chan and Kyon-kun, tell Itsuki-kun what happened, will ya?" *wink*  
"Why must I? (Did she glare at me?) Er... well... okay." - You-know-who.  
"Understood *nod*" - Again, you-know-who!

I call Koizumi to me, then Nagato and I explain everything to him.  
Just suddenly, a voice appears in my head, no other hear it, I keep spinning around trying to figure it out and...  
"Well, now, Kyon-kun, you've been using the MAR long enough, I'll get you out of there for a while..."  
"Wait, what was that? Who are..."  
Everything go black, and...

The "true" Present

I woke up, seeing Ryu right before me, he said:

"You've been in the MAR for a while, how do you feel about living in your own memory again?"  
"Hm? Ryu? What's MAR?"  
"You're not fully awake yet? *chuckle* Well, let me explain again."

He then took out a PSP, pressed some buttons and a small hand-held device appeared.  
"This is a "MAR", aka Memory Animation & Restoration device, what you had been trough is "Animation", it allowed you to relive your own memory, making it like it was happening in real-time, not a be-told story. Rest for half an hour, I'll then use the "Restoration" part and you'll be remembering your memory instead of living in it, so it'll be faster, we don't really have time, "they" will act soon."  
Note: This is a sequence to "The Roleplaying of Haruhi Suzumiya", "The Present" part is inside "The Roleplaying of Haruhi Suzumiya", while the event you've been reading is way before it.

"It doesn't look like anything I imagined."

"Really, not like you remember... or imagine? Well, I guess it's the side-effect, after all, you can't remember anything before you enter the MAR... only 10 minutes, anyway, so it's not anything harm.  
(What if in that 10 minutes, I Haruhi called? I'd be dead.)  
"Now, are you ready for the Restoration sequence? *smile*"

"Well... okay, do it!"

"As you wish... MAR... R mode, initializing... Memory Restoration Sequence initialized."  
Then, everything slowly went black, I fell asleep, I think...

I opened my eyes, Koizumi looks at me, still keep that freaky smile  
"Kyon-kun, so... that's what happened? Suzumiya-san is nowhere to be found but you're sure she's safe?"

"I'm sure."

His face turned a little worry.  
"But I'm worried... if they got their dirty hands on her... using her power, they will destroy this world... and every worlds they been trough, even the Dragon and Phoenix can't stop him..."

"I know... but look! Listen, Koizumi! We. Will. Find. Her!"  
(No matter how... I will find you, Haruhi... Unknown, you bastard! Why must you...)

Nagato slowly spoke up while pointing her finger at a door.  
"Exit..."

"Wait, where did that door come from? Under the ground? How come I didn't see it before?"

Kaoru already got there, she tried knocking and opening it, but no luck, she found some kind of keyboard.  
"Hey, guys! Come here..."

Koizumi looked at the keyboard, and the message above it.  
"Solve this riddle and you may continue..."

(What the...? Is this some kind of joke? We're not in a quiz show... are we?)  
"So... Koizumi, what's that riddle?"

"Let me see... it's a quiz, actually..."  
(Damn it!)  
"There's the question: "They tried to stop me... they failed. They tried to beat me again... and they failed. Trough many worlds and dimensions... without the humans being their "hosts", they will be nothing but ghost... I will triumph... Their so-called justice, will fall. - Unknown." That's all there is."

"How can we solve the riddle if there's no question? (I thought you said it was a quiz, Koizumi)"  
That was so hopeless, a quiz, a riddle without a question... (How are we going to...)  
"Ahaha... You gotta solve that riddle to continue!" - A familiar girl voice surround the room.

While the others (except for Nagato, of course) looked shocked because...  
"ASAKURA! Is that you? Didn't Nagato destroy you?"

"I was here... and will always be... Ahahaha, you think Unknown-sama won't be able to revive me again? You're wrong, I'm still here... aren't I?"

(Hell with you, Asakura)  
I got angry, as I was about to get on a mouth-to-mouth fight with here, Koizumi stopped me.

"Asakura-san, please tell us, what's the riddle?"

"So you're trying to get trough? I don't think it'll be hard."

(We're trying)  
"... the question is: "What are they? Dragon and Phoenix, that is! What are they called?"

I smiled... strangely yet, somehow I felt like that smile was going to be put out.  
Koizumi smiled at Kaoru and asked her... gently  
"Kaoru-san, please tell us, what are they called?"

"Of course I know..."  
*5 minutes later*

I walked toward her, cross my arms  
"So... what are they called?"

"..."

"KAORU!"

" =_=! "

(Was that an emo? Why did she use the tech Ryu gave her do this?)  
"Kaoru! Just... say it, you don't remember, do you?"

"No! It's not that, I just... OF COURSE! Well, Ryu sealed my memory about Dragon and Phoenix."

(And that proved just how of a big-mouth you are.)  
"So... I guess we should read the message again."

Koizumi scratched his chin, smiling at the message.  
"Maybe we should concentrate on these parts:  
- "They will be nothing but ghost... I will triumph... Their so-called justice, will fall"  
I think it has something to do with this part, it has the most usable information of all."

(And how do you know that?)  
"Koizumi, I find the usage of the word "Ghost" and "Justice" is kind of weird, the "so-called" part, too."

"Maybe that Unknown said that Justice failed?"

"What about you, Nagato?"

She stayed quiet and stood by my side, she said something a little too quiet  
"Ghost... justice... answer."

So that meant the 2 key words are "ghost" and "justice"? I went to the key board and typed in "Justice ghost"...  
"Maybe this would do?"

The screen then flash: "Congratulations, hope you'll be luckier next time, you won nothing! The door will stay locked up!"

"Was that a joke?"

Koizumi smiled  
"A funny joke indeed. But now, Nagato-san said "ghost" and "justice" are the answer, but "Justice ghost" doesn't sound right, find some words have the same meaning can be useful, ideas, Kyon-kun?"

"What about... monster? Wait, that doesn't sound right, either... I got it! Spirit! Ghost and spirit are the same, right? Kind of, anyway. Let's try this... - I went to the key board - "Justice spirit" ..."

The door unlocked, the screen showed: "Congratulations, you've unlocked the door and won a trip to the Unknown Maze, have fun and get lost!"

(Did it just said... get lost?)  
Koizumi stood in front of the door, looked to be deep in thought.

"Maze? Everyone, stay close to each other, I don't want anyone to get lost, stick together if you want to get out of this maze."

Location: ? Maze - Time: 8:04PM  
Before we went in, Kaoru stopped us, her face had never been that serious, it made me feels like she was possessed by some kind of "Demon of Seriousness" or something.  
"Wait a minute! Let me get this straight... this maze, its name is "The Maze of Darkness", Ryu faced it several times... while I and Enjeru only faced for a few times... His advice for going trough this is always "stick" together, literally, hold hands, I'll tight all of you together so you won't get lost, its name is not "Darkness" and "Maze" for nothing, I may not sound like it, but... this maze, is a real horror to get trough, I'll take the lead."

I put my hand on my forehead.  
"Yes, thank you, Ms. Obvious. But! How are we going to get trough here? And if you take the lead, who'll be protecting our rear? Nagato?"

She was thinking for a moment...  
"That's a good idea, Kyon... Well, of course! Koizumi-kun! You can use your powers in here, such as those "Fireballs" thingy."  
(She changed her tone too quickly!)

"Yes, Kaoru-san, but how did you know?"

"Didn't Kyon-kun tell you anything?"  
(Yes, I did, and you suddenly called me "kun" just after a few seconds)

"He didn't mention the part where you know everything. *smile*"  
( I didn't? I thought I told you... did I? *facepalm*)

"Anyway, Yuki-chan, you and Koizumi-kun stay at the read... just in case, while Mikuru-chan and Kyon-kun will stay in the middle... Put these special "ropes" on, also these handcuffs, it'll help."

Then she took out some handcuffs... those don't look so hard to move around with. We handcuffed each other, also tied ropes on each other' hands, making sure everyone will pass. We then moved into the maze, everything in front and behind us is pitch black, wherever we go, the lights on the maze's walls light up, we leave, they lights out... immediately.  
There are scary voices of ghosts and monsters, that brought me some really bad feelings. Just then...  
"~AH!" - Asahina-san shouted.

"Asahina-san!"

Kaoru turned back and dash toward Asahina-san faster than the speed of light itself... (Wha...?)  
"Mikuru! Take my hands!"

As I looked back, Asahina-san is nearly sucked a black hole. Kaoru pulled her out and grabbed her...  
"Looks like... it looked like we'll need to stay closer to each other..."

We encountered the same situations a few times, Nagato and Koizumi can handle it easier thanks to their power, Koizumi "attack" the hole and miraculously made them disappeared...  
"Koizumi, seriously... was that a new power, huh?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Nevermind..."

(Koizumi! What tricks did you use?)

On Nagato's part, she dash out of the hole easily without a problem, she also helped destroying other holes along the way...  
"Nagato... how are you now? We've walked for like an hour now, destroyed many holes, are you okay?"

"Yes" - She nodded her head.

(I doubt it, Nagato)

...

*grr...*

Kaoru was startled, she took one step back, fear was revealed in her eyes...

*GRR...*

Asahina-san trembled.

"Wha... what is that sound?"

*GRRRRAAAAOOOOO*

"Wha... wha... what the hell is that? It... It's... WHAT the hell is it?"


	10. Unknown Dimension V

**Unknown Dimension V: Dark Templar - Guardian of The Maze of Darkness**

We almost got "kidnapped" by those freaky black holes but we were able to survive... somehow, I just don't know for how long. I can see right trough Asahina-san, fear is in her eyes, in the darkness, I could still see the tears in her eyes... Koizumi on the other hand, is calm... but more like too calm, he lost his usual "shiny teeth" smile and it was replaced with a serious face, his eyes are open, looking left and right. Nagato is still expressionless, but I noticed some little change, her head tilt to the left a little bit, she also had her head turned a little to the behind, her emotionless eyes kept our back safe, she was the one dealing with the black holes back there while Kaoru took the lead.

After ten minutes, we never spoke a word, but then...  
"This sure is strange... The black holes didn't appear for a while now." - Koizumi spoke with confusion in his voice.

"Koizumi... don't tell me..." - I turned to him.

"You felt the same thing, don't you, Kyon? I have a bad feeling."

(Well, after 10 minutes and no black holes appear to try and kill us, I guess you should have a bad feeling no doubt)

Suddenly, a ghostly and echoed voice surround the maze...  
"I~ai..."

"EEK!" - Asahina-san screamed...

"From~om the~the..."

"Urg... What is this? I don't have a good feeling about this!" - Koizumi confusingly looking around like a cat trying to lay down.

"Sha~ha~dow~ow..."

"..." - Nagato seems to be... confused? Her eyes leer to every corner of the maze while her face remained unchange.

"I~I... come~ome~me..."

"Wait a minute... this... this... this is! No, I..." - Kaoru was trembling so hard that she almost fall. - "I... I must pull myself together, if Ryu can defeat him, I can, too."

(What the hell is going on?)

"Kaoru! What the hell is going on here?" - I reached out to her.

"Before that, you need to turn on your barrier, using the "accessories" Ryu gave you earlier, quick! Just touch it and said "Dragon Shield on!"... QUICK! All of you!"

"Okay, okay! Dragon Shield on!"

"Dra... dra... Dragon Shield... on."

"Dragon Shield on."

"Dra~gon~shield~on..."

"Okay, can you explain now, Kaoru?"

"Okay, the one we've been hearing..."

"Ha~aaaa" - That voice again.

"He's..."

*buff*  
Smoke appeared in front of us... only on the floor. As I looked up, a shadowy silhouette was standing... I see 2 shining piece on his arms, looking like a pair of blade, so they must be a shining pair of blade...  
(Oh, great explanation, Mr. Obviousity! ... And I created a new word, great!)  
*eye open suddenly*

"Urg!" - All of us was startled, including Kaoru.

"From the shadow... I come." - "He" said, while walking out of the darkness. - "Dark Templar... Guardian of The Maze of Darkness, I... am a predator, Unknown once again brought you here... but without the Dragon, you won't survive out of here... The Dragon defeated me 57 times, each time he went trough here, I was once again defeated, but this time... it'll be... simple."

"Wha... who... what are you?" - I said while confused and scared.

"Didn't you pay... attention?" - What a ghostly voice, maybe I should be him in Halloween - "I am a Dark Templar... Guardian of The Maze of Darkness."

"What is Dark Templar, and what's your name?" - I tried to buy us some time for Kaoru to pull herself together.

"You... are trying to buy some time, aren't you?" - (Damn! He knew?) - "But... it won't make... a difference... at all... I'll tell you, before you... die."

(Great, now we're going to die, just hope Kaoru can handle this guy)  
"Urk... well, tell us."

"My name is Zerahak... Dark Templar is the ultimate shadow warrior, lurking in the darkness, I strike my foes and kill them in one... hit... all... of... them."  
(Now we have a splash-effect attacker on our hand)

"My real... identity, is... a human... from the Dragon's dimension... Unknown... gave me this... host."

"Wa... wait, this is the first time I've heard of this!" - Kaoru yelled.

"Rea...lly? Did... you ever... ask?"

"Urk... no..."

"Then... don't wonder why..." - He turned to me, walking out of the darkness... - "I... am the... only Dark Templar... and my host... has been the same... from the start..."

Zerahak revealed himself fully, his eyes glow blue in the darkness, his head was covered with blue pieces of clothes, he has a long face... and a long head... yes, literally. His body is covered in dark blue clothes extended to his over his knee, his skin is kind of like wrinkled? He looks scary with the glowing blade "on" his arms, they're like attached to his arms! And they glow green instead.

"The... then I must bring save your "host"!" - Kaoru raised her hand.

"Really... you think... you can... beat me? This... is my last... "life", so... treasure this chance, or... you'll also lost the host if you... killed me... and... you'll need... something to bring me out of this... by... knocking me... out..."

"Zerahak... what do you mean by "last life"?" - Koizumi scratched his chin while asking.

"Ah... "last life", eh? Like I said, I've already been "dead" 57 times... I can only live 58 times..."  
(Why not 60? No one know)

"His power got stronger every time he "die" and "revived", his data increase over every time he die. But his data multiplied more than 1.5 times in this "life", he manually increase his power 5 times stronger by sacrificing 2 life." - Nagato explained while looking at him and standing beside me.

"Smart... aren't you, Integrated Data Sentient Entity's Humanoid Interface, Nagato Yuki."  
(How... how did he know?)

"*chuckle* You're quite nice and talkative to be a "Dark" Templar and evil, Zerahak." - Koizumi seems amused, what's with him?

"Hm... I find it... fun to get to know... my opponent and enemies."  
(Cocky Templar!)

"Um... ano... I... ah~ah... *fainted*"

(What the...? Asahina-san!)  
*facepalm "What will I do with her?" - I said to myself.

"Hold it! This has go on long enough, Zerahak... I've learned to respect you today, you're much better than the Unknown, just like Ryu said... he wasn't wrong at all... leave Unknown, and help us!"

"I must bring myself to object that, but I can't, the only way I can't get out the grasp of the Unknown is... the host escape, that's the only way."  
(So... that's why!)

"I can..."

"Hold it... sorry, girl, but you can't do anything... Now, try me... I hope we'll have a good fight and you'll release my host..."

"But..." - She closed her eyes... opened - "Very well, I'm sorry, Zerahak."


	11. Unknown Dimension VI

**Unknown Dimension VI: The Phoenix and The SOS Brigade VS The Dark Templar**

Why... why does she respect him? I can't see a point in that, beside seeing him fighting a freaky monster, nothing else, why? And why does Ryu respect him, too? Just why? Too many questions surround this guy!

Kaoru finally speak up:  
"Okay, then we must defeat this guy if we want to save his host and get outta here!"

Koizumi kept smiling:  
"Okay, well, with your help, Kaoru-san, we might succeed."

"Heh... I doubt it, this guy isn't easy, even me and Enjeru-chan combined cannot fight him without Ryu's help, although it's been a ye... months of training, I don't know if I'm up against this guy yet, all we fought against were only Ryu's AIs, and we still couldn't beat the highest difficulty!"

You made it sounds like Ryu's training was a game or something, Kaoru.  
"Okay... let me get this straight, we will fight him, right? Then... how on Earth are we going to beat this guy with 1 human, 1 helpless Time Traveler, 1 powerless Esper and 1 powerful alien along with a third rank warrior?"

"Third rank? Are you kidding me? I'm more powerful than Enjeru-chan, you know?"

"Nope, not at all."

"Urg... you're..."

The Dark Templar seems disappointed and he was doing a facepalm:  
"Are you guy done arguing?"

Nagato stepped up, still stayed quiet a little:  
"We are merely discussing..."

Did she do that on purpose?  
"An... anyway, Kaoru! We are going to fight against him? How?"

"You, complaining guy..." - I have a name - "Will just stay out!"

"Wha...?"

"And Koizumi-kun, you can use your ESP power here, the throwing fire ball stuff? The crimson balls?"

Koizumi bowed and smiled  
"My pleasure..."

You're becoming her underling, too?

"And Mikuru-chan, you should really just stay out, I can't afford seeing you get hurt!"

What about me? Don't you care about my safety?

"Yuki-chan, you'll help me, okay?"

Nagato just nodded and took another step. The Dark Templar lit his blades, getting ready for a fight...  
"It's... time..."

Huh? What time? it's time to fight? Or our TOD (Time of Dead)?

Kaoru just pulled out her spear and dash straight to Zerahak, he took a step back and then counter her with a swift attack, Kaoru just barely escaped and she almost fall.  
"Kaoru! We'll need strategy!"

"Listen! I am Kaoru, Phoenix's chosen one! My spear will guide me to victory! Yuki-chan, cover me, attack him when you see an opening! Koizumi-kun, throw him off-guard!""

All looked stunned... Asahina-san seems scared, Kaoru looked strangely serious comparing to just a while ago.  
"Ka... Kaoru-san?" - Koizumi and Asahina-san.

And what was that speech for, eh, Kaoru? Is it really a good idea to tell your plan RIGHT IN FRONT of Zerahak?  
She kept dashing up, but the this time, she was a little better, she change direction all the time, and running in zic-zac and circle, Koizumi suddenly threw some of his fireballs  
"Fumoffu!"

The fireball cause Zerahak to raise one of his blade to guard, Nagato suddenly walk back and faded into darkness, Kaoru on the other hand, attack directly, but before the other blade of Zerahak could reach her, Nagato appeared from behind, using her bare hand punched and knocked Zerahak toward us... wait, toward us? WHA?  
"Heh... don't worry, I won't hurt you two."

Then he stood up, jumped straight back, Koizumi threw some more fireball:  
"Second Raid!"

Zerahak disappeared into the darkness, that was one quiet 10 seconds, everyone didn't know what to do since we couldn't see him, Kaoru said:  
"Ha! Maybe he got scared and r... arg!"

She was attacked from behind, she "flied" and hit the wall, she can barely stand up, she used her spear to support her body.  
"Wha... what was that attack? I... I cried foul play! Urg..."

What the heck? That was only one attack and he got Kaoru? How... can this be?

Koizumi yelled:  
"The Crimson Fireball!"

A very big fireball (maybe? It didn't look like one in some aspects) was threw toward Zerahak, as he tried to run, Nagato dash with lighting speed behind him and grab him, as first I thought she was doing some suicide attack, she actually took a step back and threw Zerahak with full power, making him suffer damages from both sides.  
Zerahak fell down, but why he was in mid-air, Kaoru didn't skip that chance, ignoring the fact she was injured, she picked the spear up and thrust it into Zerahak's body, but right at that moment, Zerahak disappeared, as if that was his hologram.

Zerahak reappeared beside me:  
"Nice job... haaaaaa... You hurt me, but that's not going to happen again, maybe you could be somewhat of a challenge after all, Kaoru and the SOS Brigade."

How did he know about the SOS Brigade, Unknown couldn't have told him? It's quite unnecessary to tell your minion such thing.  
Before I knew it, Zerahak walked step by step toward Kaoru, she seems to have lost her temper, dash right in and attacked Zerahak, each trust, each attack, each fireball... all missed, Nagato desperately trying to help Kaoru attack Zerahak, but no use, he even have his eyes closed...  
"Wait... come to think of it, Asahina-san, why would he have his eyes close?"

"Ano... um... I don't know... but wait, Kyon-kun, look at his hand, he holding it tight, his left blade is glowing and he's hiding it behind his back!"

He must be charging it up, but why? Don't tell me...

"*puff* *puff*... This... is getting boring..." - Kaoru said while trying to stand, she smiled for an unknown reason, Nagato showed no sign of tired, but I'm sure she is.

Then... *piercing sound* A spear thrust straight trough Zerahak body, his blade kept glowing but he kneel down.  
"Nice job... that was tricky, but not enough to beat me, Kaoru... Plasma Blade charged..."

He used his blade, he just swing his arm and Kaoru, Koizumi and even Nagato were knocked away and hit the floor, only Kaoru was unlucky enough to hit the wall... again.  
Koizumi tried to stand up:  
"Such... power..."

I ran toward them, I told Kaoru:  
"No, Kaoru, you need to rethink your strategy, we've come so far! We need to find that Unknown bastard, we need to..."

"SHUT UP!" - Kaoru suddenly yelled and stood up

"SHUT UP and LISTEN! I am... my name is Fenikkyoi Kaoru! The Spear of Justice that pierce evil!"

Everyone was shocked, all her injuries were healed, her armor changed into a more... beautiful one and looked stronger...  
"With my spear, Wrath of Phoenix, you will be defeated! YOU GUYS, just get out of here, I've found his host, just behind a door, go straight from here and turn left at the first turn, you'll see it! Now, release his host, he'd get a lot weaker and I'll be able to defeat him!"

"Ha ha ha, Kaoru, so that's what you were doing, I'll enjoy this fight!"

"Ka... Kaoru..."

"Quickly! Even I can't hold out against this guy for long!"

We then tried to run as fast as possible toward the door Kaoru mentioned, we finally reached it and we couldn't hear what was happening at all.  
"Darn it! The door is locked!"

Koizumi signaled me to step back  
"Let me! Nagato-san, help me, please."

He threw large fireballs at the door, then Nagato dash up and punched it with such power that you wouldn't want to even see it, the door was smashed completely. We went inside and found a big capsule, inside lies someone, looked like he was 20 or something. We tried to break the capsule, but no use, Nagato then found a control computer.  
"This computer has all the data and control to the capsule, I will hack it and acquire enough data and gain access to the capsule."

10 minutes passed  
"23.3167%"

15 minutes passed  
"47.32154%"

Time passed by, it's been half an hour.  
"Hacking progress... 98.654233%..."

A few minutes later  
"Hacking progress 99.9999999999999%"

A few seconds later, looked like the last 0.0000000000001% took longer to hack.

The capsule opened, the guy inside fell out and hit the floor.  
*thud*

Fortunately, he was unconscious, it took a few minutes to get him awake...  
"Ah... where am I? Urg... who are you? Wait a minute? Aren't you the SOS Brigade?"

"How did you know about us?"

"Well, you guys are popular in... ah! Of course, Unknown... Ryu... Kaoru... urg... I remember now."

Koizumi kneel down and asked:  
"What's your name? And what happened?"

"My name? It's Kuraidaku Kyo, you can call me Kyo, 19 years old. I and that girl... who was it? Ryu's girlfriend or something? Well, what was her name... Tenshi? Hm..."

"Wait... Ryu's girlfriend?"

"Nah... I'm not sure, but it looked like so, they seems close."

"They seem close" doesn't qualify at a couple, Kyo-san.

"So... what happened?"

"Oh, of course, I was an IT Student, I visited Ryu's school that day since we were friends, I never thought it'd turn out like this... Few days before that, Ryu entrusted me with a piece of necklace, this one, the one with the dragon on it. Then one day, 1 guy from a girl... what are their names? It's like they were also from another world, Sakai or something was the guy and Sha... Sha... I forgot. But that day, the Unknown used the girl power and set up a seal around my world, stopping everything and everyone except for the environment."

Like our world right now? Is that... the same seal?

"I and that Tenshi girl were the only one beside them, Ryu and Kaoru can move, I even wished that he didn't give me the necklace, he said it'd protect me, I thought it was a joke... and it indeed is one, look! Did it REALLY protect me? Heh!"

You seems rather "know it all" and "normal" in this kind of situation.

"Well, that's all I remember, up to the part that bastard used some kind of move name "Soul Reaper" on us but Ryu jumped in and blocked it, making his power go all away into the Unknown's hands, the Unknown then grabbed the 2 of us and left, I also remember arguing with him a little, seeing him abducting some of the others, I also recognized some of Ryu and Kaoru's friends... That's all..."

Hm... seems rather tragic... Wait! Kaoru! Of course!  
"Everyone, Kaoru is still fighting with Zerahak! We must hurried back!"

Koizumi seems surprised, don't tell me you forgot, Koizumi!  
"Yes, let's, Kaoru-san must be worn out!"

Kyo stood up right away:  
"Wait, Kaoru? Hurry!"

Urg... Kaoru, be safe, are you alright? Did you defeat him? He must be weakened! What are you doing now, Kaoru?


	12. Unknown Dimension VII

**Unknown Dimension VII: Rise from the Ashes**

*huff huff huff*  
We all ran in a hurry, knowing Kaoru can't last against the almighty Dark Templar, Zerahak. Kyo on the other hand, he's... even more worried, maybe he thought Kaoru wouldn't stand a chance.  
We can still hear the fighting sounds when we got near them.  
(Phew... she's still holding up pretty well)

*smash*  
"Urg!"

The sound of someone got thrown onto a wall suddenly made us worry.  
"Come on, let's go..."

I said without a flinch, I said it without thinking.  
We ran up to where they were.

"Kaoru!" - Kyo yelled pretty loud.

"Kyo-san! You're safe!" - Kaoru answered with a smile - "So Kyo-san was your host all along, Zerahak?"

Zerahak, it was him who was thrown... or bashed... or hit... or... whatever  
"Heh... ha! Good job... you found my host... Kyo... Kuraidaku Kyo, bearer of the Dark Dragon, also my power."

Kyo turned serious  
"What are you talking about, Zerahak?"

"Ha...! If you really wanted to know... how about making me talk?"

Kaoru already turned energetic  
"Just tell us already or I'll kick your butt!"

(Now that's a very inappropriate sentence you just use, Kaoru)  
"Just finish him off and hear the answer, Kaoru!"

(Kyo... don't yell like you're actually fighting)  
"Fine fine, I just have to show you my awesomeness again."

(Said... the one who got beaten from the start and only managed to fight)  
"... Just like when I threw him against the wall!"

Zerahak was like... coughing?  
"*cough* Right, right, it's because you said I should just stand there and let you prepare yourself..."

(Cheater!)  
"No, Zerahak, that's not true!" - Kaoru was quite... persistent? Was that even a right word for this situation?

"Ah, right, right... so are you up to the fight again, little Phoenix? This time, it'll be 1 on 1, since my bio-regeneration ability will no longer work in a short while with Kyo over there taken out of the capsule." - Zerahak said with a high tone, it almost sounded like he was happy, but why?

"YOU'RE ON, TEMPLAR!"

I turned to Koizumi and said  
"Ah, yes, Koizumi, if you could, just help her out if she went to far, alright?" - I turned to Nagato - "You, too, okay, Nagato?"

"Of course." - Koizumi smiled why raising his hand.  
"Understood" - Nagato nodded, yes, she was quite more "elegant" than Mr. Smile-and-hand over there.

"Um... Kyon-kun? What about me?" - Asahina-san said in a scared tone.

I shook my head.  
(Sorry Asahina-san, seeing you like that... I'm even more worry, what if you fall and hit your head on the ground?)

"Are you guys done talking? Watch me fight and learn!"

Kaoru was sure in high spirit, she got her armor and tech, while Zerahak got nothing but clothes and blades, the fight can't be anymore easy.  
Kaoru dashed straight up with her spear, Zerahak of course was faster, he dodged it and kicked Kaoru, she hit the wall immediately.

"Ouch... ouch... I thought you should be weaker!"

"Sorry, Kaoru, but without regeneration, I have to take extra caution and fight harder, also, without connecting myself to Kyo, I don't have anything to pull me back."

"Arg... come on! That's it, I'm not going to hold back!"

(Shouldn't you say "I'll be more careful from now on!" or something?)

Kaoru once again tried to attack Zerahak, but this time, she ran instead of dashing, smart move, I'd say. Zerahak dodged again, and tried to use his blade this time, he slashed but miss, Kaoru ducked to avoid getting hit, then use her spear and thrust upward, Zerahak was juggled a few times by Kaoru when she kept spinning the spear upward, injured him. After 10 times, she waited for him to fall back in range and swung the spear, cutting his chest, he hit the wall and fell down, he couldn't stand up, he sat against the wall.

"Urg... ha... good job, Kaoru and the SOS Brigade, you managed to get Kyo out of the capsule before defeating me... arg..."

He looked at us and said:  
"Kyo, after this, give Ryu back his power, his power is sealed inside you, along with my power, you are now possess the power of me and the Dark Dragon, you can use my power, but not the Dark Dragon, remember, Kyo, I was forced to fight Dragon and Phoenix."

"I understand, I was awaken a few days ago, so I know."

"So... it seems my plan work, now as for me, I can break the seal Unknown laid on me."

Zerahak stood up while still holding his wounds, Koizumi seems troubled.

"Dark Dragon... Zerahak-san, please explain!" - Koizumi seems quite... interested... but he was like... he was in a hurry or something, but it probably was just him wanting to know more.

"Very well! The Dark Dragon is the a "piece", or rather, "power" of the Dragon Warrior, aka Kuridorasha Ryu's Justice Spirit, it holds the power of darkness that was "ripped" of Ryu's "body" a few years ago."

(A few... years? Then why do they look like they're at my age? Shouldn't they be older? I remember Ryu told me that they were still highschool students when the "accident" happened)

Zerahak stood up normally and continued  
"Hm... the Dark Dragon is one of the strongest power Dragon have, but it's still... unstable, since it brings out the darkest side of the bearer, in this case, your friend, Ryu. That's what I heard from the Unknown, that means, if Ryu use it, there is a chance his evil side will take over, he will be evil, he's still himself, it's just his... anger, frustration... all that is evil, will rise from his soul, taking over him until the transformation wear out."

Everyone was shocked, I couldn't believe there was such power inside Dragon...  
Kaoru suddenly said  
"Wait... but what did you mean when you said Kyo-san was its bearer?"

"Ah... that... It's because... the Unknown can not use Dragon's powers, so he must embedded that power into somebody, manipulate that someone to support that power to one other."

I ... couldn't understand, I asked him  
"Can you explain it clearer, Zerahe... Zerahak?"

Asahina-san stepped in and said  
"Yes, I understand. It's like the Unknown must channel Dragon's power trough somebody, and that's the only way he can use it, right? Then it's like you if you want to use a 110V light with a 220V electrical system, you must use a electrical transformer, only using the transformer, you can use that light, is that right?"

"Close enough, Asahina Mikuru."

(Full name? Why are you using people's full name? Sorry, just wondering. But... well, I got the idea now.)  
"Oh, Zerahak, I see that you're injured, can you survive?"

"Survive? No, I don't intend to survive, I don't want to fight for that cursed Unknown, he's worse than the Zerg!"

(Zerg?)  
I nodded, while kept asking him  
(Sorry for asking, Zerahak, I know you're in pain.)

"Okay, so now we know Kyo has Ryu's power, the Dark Dragon along with your power. So do you care to explain what these "powers" are?"

"Very well, listen closely... Dragon, Phoenix, Unknown, spirits, etc. them all have their own powers, power of the elements of the Earth, the galaxy, as far as I know, there are many powers such as: Crimson (Fire), Aqua (Water), Nature, Earth, Dark, Light, Thunder. Each of them have their own weak and strong points."

He walked toward us, pointed at Kyo and said  
"Dark Dragon and Light Dragon are strongest, but they have major weak points. Dark Dragon will consume the user if they can't control themselves or overuse it while it's extreme powerful. Light Dragon can't be used without light, while its power increase with the brightness, its base power always is stronger than the other while weaker than Dark Dragon. Warned Ryu, if he ever use the Dark Dragon, tell him to use it for only 15 minutes, or he'd start and get consumed by the evil. But there is this tale I heard about Dark Dragon, if the user's evil sides have their own minds and know how to think, it might be an advantage since if you're evil and you know how to think, you'd know which road is best for you, since both sides have the same mind, if there is something strong enough to hold the evil side back, it'd help you... Urg..."

Koizumi listened all of it, he asked  
"How did you know so much?"

"Ah, I have access to the database, when I know I have to help him, I know that I'd be defeated under your hands one day, so I research as much as possible about the Justice Spirits and their power."

(So... the database has "tales" in it, too? How odd.)

"Hmm... When these blades of mine fade, that's when I can return to my world once again, before that, let me show you the way."

He used his blade to break the wall beside him, he pointed in there  
"That way, go that way, just go straight, you'd see 5 doors, break the code and find the right door, they change every time someone arrive, so... good luck."

Kaoru led us inside, until we couldn't see Zerahak anymore. Asahina-san spoke up  
"Kaoru-san... he doesn't seem like an enemy to me."

"He never was... he was just a victim of the Unknown."

Koizumi turned to Kaoru and asked her  
"He said "a few years ago" a while back, what does that mean?"

Kaoru flinched for a bit, tilt her head down a little, said in a sad tone.  
"That... is when our world froze... or rather, sealed."

I wasn't sure of what to say back there, I can just say one thing  
"What... happened?"

She stayed silent for a few seconds, but then said  
"You... should ask Ryu and Enjeru, they would tell you... or at least, Ryu will."

What really... happened in their world? What happened that make the energetic Kaoru turned down when you only reminded her of it? What?


End file.
